


Cat Naps

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake brings back a Sandcat kitten for Ocelot, a new addition to their small family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



> Prompt from Tumblr by Velasa(lady-halibuts-convos)- BB finds a young sandcat who got hurt by something in the field and brings it home to Mother Base for Adam. Cuteness ensues.

Snake frowned as he stared at the small sandcat, clearly a kitten barely old enough to be away from its mother. The small creature lay on the rocks, a nasty cut on its leg. A bullet graze that much was obvious to him. It mewled sadly, it couldn't walk with its injured paw, left at the mercy of the man before it. He looked towards the trail of blood and peaked over the rocks to see the dead mother laying on the sand. Bullets riddling her body. This wasn’t hunting for food but for sport, for fun.

 

Carefully Snake picked up the kitten, it mewled and struggled but Snake didn’t stop. Instead he held it to his chest; gently petting the kitten in a soothing manner. Slowly it calmed in his arms either giving in to its fate or soothed by the petting Snake couldn't tell. He told himself he was bringing it back due to the Environmental NGO that would pay him for doing this. Of course that wasn’t the reason but he wouldn’t admit to that. Calling Peqoud from his I-Droid he crouched on the rocks, waiting and absently petting the sandcat in his arms. Watching as Quiet came down from her sniper point and moved to his side. Peering at the creature in his arms curiously, reaching out to gently pet it as well.

“This is Peqoud arriving shortly at LZ!” came over his I-Droid and Snake shifted. Turning his back towards the LZ, holding the sandcat to his chest. Protecting it from the sand that would be thrown up soon enough. He looked over to Quiet and nodded his head slightly towards the chopper approaching them. Motioning for her to get on first.

“This is Peqoud on station at LZ!” came over the I-Droid again, as the chopper lowered Quiet hopped on first and Snake got up. Shielding the kitten from the sandblast with his body, passing it to Quiet. The small creature mewled and struggled before settling against her chest as Snake climbed into the chopper as well. Closing the door he settled himself onto his normal seat and Quiet handed the kitten back over to Snake. Once more it shifted before settling against him.

 

They sat in silence as ever, Snake gently petting the kitten in his arms. He looked at the bullet wound on its leg and frowned. There wasn’t much that would need doing to patch it up but it was enough to limit the sandcats’ movement until it was fixed. He watched it on the way back to Mother Base, petting it gently. In time the small creature drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the pain, snuggled against Snake’s chest. “Take us to the Intel platform.” He said to Peqoud, not taking his eyes off the kitten. Lowering his arms slightly as Quiet crouched before him to gently pet the sandcat, watching the way the creature shifted in Venom’s arms slightly.

 

When they arrived at the info platform Quiet got off first, holding her arms out for the kitten. Snake handed the kitten over and jumped down himself. Quiet gently nuzzled the kittens head before handing it back to Snake who nodded his thanks and held the small feline to his chest again. With a nod Quiet darted off, back to her cell to pretend she never left. Snake looked up to the Intel Dome, where Ocelot’s office was and nodded. He didn’t know if they had any vets and if anyone would know how to care for animals it would be him. Of course that’s only what he told himself, he’d brought the kitten back for Ocelot after all.

 

Walking through Mother Base he nodded to the men that stopped to salute him and paused slightly to let some see the kitten in his arms. He couldn't help but be reminded of Nuke but pushed that thought out of him mind. Thinking of MSF wasn’t going to do him any good. Pushing open the door to Ocelot’s office he walked in to the familiar sight of the man working hard at his desk, gather all the information he could for Big Boss. Ocelot looked up as the door opened and couldn't contain the small smile at seeing Snake randomly drop by to see him. He raised his eyebrow to see him cuddling something to his chest, standing up as he heard a small mewl coming from the others arms.

 

Snake walked over and lowered his arms to let Ocelot see the sandcat kitten in his arms. “That’s a Sandcat!” Ocelot gasped out, a rare create for sure and it was curled up against Snake as if it belonged there. Carefully Snake handed it over to Ocelot who sat back down placing the kitten on his lap. “What happened to you?” He asked quietly, seeing the dried blood on Snake’s chest and on the kittens’ leg.

“Some bastards killed its mother, shot her for fun and left her to die. One of the bullets must have grazed its leg but they didn’t see it.” Snake explained blandly as he grabbed a chair, pulling it over to sit beside Ocelot. Ocelot frowned deeply and took his gloves off, gently petting the kitten before lifting it up and carrying it to the small sink in the room.

“Let’s clean you up and get this patched up then.” He placed the kitten in the metal sink but kept petting it as he dampened a rag, gently pressing it to the wounded leg. It hissed and moved back. Ocelot put the rag down and gently pet the kitten, trying to calm it down. “I need to clean it little one.” He muttered gently, continuing to pet it. Snake got up, joining Ocelot and gently pet the kitten.

“You clean the wound, I’ll keep it calm.” He offered and Ocelot nodded, Snake petting the kitten as Ocelot gently dabbed at the wound, cleaning the sand and blood away.

 

Once the wound was clear of dirt he went over to the first aid kit, grabbing the bandages. Going back over he grabbed a dry cloth and gently dried off the area before grabbing the bandage. Carefully but firmly binding the wound to keep it clean. “It will take a while but that will heal on its own.” Ocelot said with a shrug, carefully lifting the kitten out of the sink and holding it to his chest. Returning to his desk he sat back down, placing the kitten on his lap. Snake sitting at his side again.

“What gender is it?” He asked absently and Ocelot looked up before looking at the kitten.

“Sorry little one.” He said before picking it up, lifting the kitten above his head to look between the legs. He lowered it slowly, the kitten batting at his face, no claws just trying to get to him, he chuckled gently and leant back slightly. Letting the kitten rest on his chest and nuzzle against him. “Female.” He said to Snake before leaning down to brush a gentle kiss against her forehead.

 

Snake barely held back a smile at the sight before him, Ocelot letting himself have a moment of weakness and letting him see it, share it with him. Even if they are together it still gave Snake a sense of pride and warmth to see his partner like this. Ocelot smiled at the kitten as she batted at his hair with her good paw before catching some and drawing the strands of hair into her mouth. Snake chuckled gently and Ocelot looked up, smiling gently at him. “I think she likes you.” Snake pointed out and Ocelot shrugged.

“An Ocelot and a Sandcat, it works.” He pointed out and Snake nodded slightly. Getting up he went over to the sofa at the side of the room, he hadn’t slept since he deployed form Mother Base two days prior and wanted to sleep. He didn’t like sleeping in his room on his own and Ocelot never minded when he slept in his office.

 

Ocelot glanced over and watched as Snake settled down on the sofa, one leg on the sofa, the other dangling off the side, fake arm dangling off the side and real arm resting over his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to settle down and fall asleep, Ocelot continuing to play with the kitten as he watched. He didn’t need to do any work for now, Snake was on base after all, he didn’t need to offer him any support and he knew Starling was handling Interrogations today. “DSC… How’s that for a name? D-Sandcat.” Ocelot mused to himself as he watched the kitten settle down on his chest, drifting off to sleep as well, Ocelot couldn’t hold back the gentle laugh as he was left the only one awake in the room.

 

Slowly Ocelot got up, holding DSC to his chest. Crouching beside Snake he carefully placed the kitten on his chest and tilted his head to the side with a grin. It made a sweet picture, not too dissimilar from when DD slept on their bed with them. Strewn across their legs. Leaning forward he kissed DSC’s head and then kissed Snake’s cheek before climbing onto the sofa. Laying on Snake, his head near DSC, an arm draped over Snake.

 

The elder roused at the weight atop him, peering down to see his lover and the new kitten on him, Ocelot looked up and smiled. “Sleep. We all need the rest.” He said before nuzzling against Snake’s chest and closing his eyes. Snake didn’t say anything, just pet DSC gently before wrapping an arm around Ocelot, holding him close and he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
